Here I Sit
by SomeStrangeDay
Summary: Loosely based off of the song Here I Sit by The All-American Rejects, Severus and Harry find themselves in an unexpected position in an unknown room. Wonder what could possibly happen... Harry/Sev Kind of Smutty


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**AN: Things that are both bolded and italicized are lyrics from the song Here I Sit by The All-American Rejects.**

_**Here I sit in a low lit room  
>I think I'd like you right on top<strong>_

It was unclear to Harry how he'd ended up in this position: naked, aroused, and with a very angry Potions Master straddling him. He was pretty sure that the last thing he remembered was talking to Fred and George in a rather secluded booth at the local pub, and then…this. He briefly considered that they'd done this as a joke, but even they wouldn't go this far just for a joke. Then again, there was always a chance that something had gone terribly wrong, which Harry found to be a very likely possibility.

_**I don't want to want you**_

But no matter what the "how" happened to be, it didn't change the fact that sitting on top of him was his big time crush of three years, ever since he was a seventh year at Hogwarts, who also happened to be naked. Damn, he sure was lucky sometimes.

"Potter," Snape suddenly growled. He leaned down closer to Harry's face so that their noses were almost touching, and if it wasn't for the fact that Harry could feel Snape's cock, which was stuck between their stomachs, twitch he would have thought the bastard was completely unaffected by their situation. As it was, Harry **could** in fact feel it and could barley suppress his smirk. _That's what he gets for trying to intimidate me_, Harry thought smugly.

"Yes?" Harry replied, a bit breathless. And, hey, if that just happened to make him sound seductive then that was **obviously** an accident.

"What are we doing in here?" Snape asked with the same breathless quality in his voice. _Man…really should've expected that to come back an bite me in the ass_, Harry thought a he felt the blood pull in his…well…you know.

"Um…I don't know?" Harry whispered, finally taking the time to look at the room around him. The place was dimly lit, the only light source being the fireplace. The wall surrounding it seemed to be dark blue, but he couldn't quite tell with the light constantly flickering around him. He eventually noticed that there seemed to be a plush carpet underneath him, seemingly a light cream in color. He reached out the hand that had previously been at his side to run his fingers through the fabric, trying to put off talking for as long as possible.

Harry turned his head to look in the opposite direction, eyes closed to try and avoid the death glare he was no doubt being given, but halfway there his lips brushed against something. His eyes flew open and he gasped, finding Snape slightly closer than before and now wide-eyed. Had he just…just…aw hell he was so dead.

"I'm sorry," Harry breathed out as his heart raced faster...He couldn't quite tell if it was from fear or from arousal. Go figure.

"Did you just...?" Snape let the question trail off a Harry turned his head o the side. At least, he tried to turn his head to the side, but Snape's hand shot out and held his head in place. He gulped and felt his own cock twitch as Snape pressed down on him, rubbing their cocks' together as he did so.

Harry could **just barely **see Snape's eyes widen at the friction, and Harry had to suppress a smirk as he "shivered", which just happened to rub their cocks together again. What a shame.

"Potter," Snape growled, but it didn't work as Harry could clearly see the lust in his eyes.

"Oh no you don't! If we're going to be staying in this position you **better** start calling me Harry!" and then, in a famous, utterly reckless Gryffindor move, Harry lifted his head up and crashed his head against Sna...Severus'.

_**Do you still got it?**_

Of course, immediately after that came the famous Gryffindor thought of _"Oh Merlin, did I seriously just do that?"_ This was never a pleasant thing to have to ask yourself. Seriously. You don't want it to be necessary.

_At least it paid off, _Harry thought as Severus' lips started moving against his. It was harsh and quick and unsure, and it was more amazing than he could've ever imagined.

"Huh," Severus said as he pulled back far too soon.

"Did you like it that much? I don't think I've ever heard you sound quite so ineloquent before," Harry said a bit breathlessly. Severus glowered and finally looked around the room, eyes finding the previously unnoticed bed. Severus watched him for a few minutes before finally coming to a decision, moving around Harry and turning to slide his arms under Harry's back and knees. He stood, elegant as ever, glided over to the bed, and unceremoniously dumped Harry onto it.

No one would catch a glimpse of them again until the next night during dinner, the two of them walking by the Great Hall doors. Now this wasn't completely uncommon, as the two did have to occasionally deal with each other for work, but when they saw their clasped hands the Hall quickly became silent. It wasn't until they were out of sight that the students exploded, and no one even noticed the Headmaster rush off with a huge smile on his face, presumably to tell Fred and George the good news.

_**I'm alright as long as I'm with you**_


End file.
